poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Toy Story
Thomas' Adventures of Toy Story is the first Thomas & Friends/Pixar crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In a world where toys are living things but pretend to be lifeless when humans are present, a group of toys, owned by a boy named Andy Davis, are caught off-guard when Andy's birthday party is moved up a week, as his family (including his mother and infant sister Molly) is preparing to move the following week. Andy's toys – including Bo Peep the shepherdess, Mr. Potato Head, Rex the dinosaur, Hamm the piggy bank and Slinky Dog – fear they will be replaced by new toys from the birthday. A pull-string cowboy doll named Sheriff Woody – the toys' leader and Andy's favorite toy – sends out army men, led by Sergeant, to spy on the party and report the gift results to the others via baby monitors. The toys are relieved when the party appears to end with none of them being replaced by new toys, but then Andy receives a surprise gift – a Buzz Lightyear action figure, who thinks he is a real space ranger. Buzz impresses the other toys with his various features, and Andy begins to favor him, making Woody feel abandoned. As Andy prepares for a family outing at Pizza Planet, his mother allows him to bring one toy. Fearing Andy will choose Buzz, Woody attempts to trap him behind a desk, but ends up accidentally knocking him out of a window. The other toys, except Bo Peep and Slinky, rebel against Woody, believing he did harm to Buzz out of jealousy. Before they can exact revenge, Andy takes Woody and leaves for Pizza Planet. When the family stops for gas, Woody finds that Buzz has hitched a ride on their van. They have a fight, only to find the family has left without them. They manage to make their way to the restaurant by stowing away on a pizza delivery truck. Buzz, still thinking he is a real space ranger, despite Woody's attempts to convince him otherwise, gets them stuck in a crane game, where they are won by Andy's toy-abusing neighbor, a boy named Sid Phillips. Woody attempts to escape from Sid's house, but Buzz, finally realizing he is a toy after watching a Buzz Lightyear TV ad and trying and failing to fly out a window, sinks into despondency. Sid plans to launch Buzz on a fireworks rocket, but his plans are delayed by a thunderstorm. Woody tells Buzz about the joy he can bring to Andy as a toy, restoring his confidence. The next day, Woody and Sid's mutant creature toys rescue Buzz just as Sid is about to launch the rocket and scare Sid into no longer abusing toys, and he runs into his house screaming in horror. Woody and Buzz leave just as Andy and his family drive away toward their new home. The duo tries to make it to the moving truck, but Sid's dog, Scud, sees them and gives chase. Buzz gets left behind while saving Woody from Scud, and Woody tries rescuing him with Andy's radio-controlled car (RC). Thinking that Woody is trying to eliminate RC as well, the other toys attack and toss him off the truck. Having evaded Scud, Buzz and RC retrieve Woody and continue to chase the truck. Upon seeing Woody and Buzz together on RC, the other toys realize their mistake and try to help them get back aboard, but RC's batteries become depleted, stranding them. Woody ignites the rocket on Buzz's back and manages to throw RC into the truck before they soar into the air. Buzz opens his wings to free himself from the rocket before it explodes, gliding with Woody to land safely into a box in the van, right next to Andy. On Christmas Day, at their new house, Woody and Buzz stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals. One of the toys is Mrs. Potato Head, much to Mr. Potato Head's delight. As Woody jokingly asks what might be worse than Buzz, they discover Andy's new gift is a puppy, and the two share a worried smile. Trivia * Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) are guest starring in this film. * Both Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie and Toy Story were released in 1995. * Toy Story was re-released on DVD in 2000 the same year, Both Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Digimon: The Movie were released in theatres. * Toy Story was re-released on Blu-Ray in 2010 the same year, Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue was released on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 13 and 14 first broadcast in the UK and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 1 first broadcast on the Hub Network. * The storylines continues in Thomas' Adventures of Toy Story 2. Category:76859Thomas Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to R. Lee Ermey Category:Thomas & Friends/Pixar films Category:Travel Films